Kinoko Yukishima
Kinoko Yukishima (雪島きのこ, Yukishima Kinoko) is the leader of Demonic Mew Mew. She transforms into Mew Mushroom. Appearance Civilian Kinoko has short black hair and brown eyes paired with light pale skin. She is often seen wearing large and comfortable clothing. At school she wears the standard female uniform, which consists of a black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, black with red and white plaid skirt, two-toned leggings in the colors of white on the left and black on the right side. For shoes she wears knee-length brown boots. Mew Mushroom As Mew Mushroom, her hair turns White and her eyes turn silver, along with a pair of pixie wings grow from her back. Her outfit consists of a white crop top and a silver skirt. For shoes she wears knee-length white boots. She also has white garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with silver lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of pink wings, is on her back. Personality Kinoko is a really friend person, who enjoys to help out others in any way she can. She doesn't like it when she finds others in pain, she has to help them no matter the cost. Enjoys to read books when alone, or does some self baking to test out new recipes she buys or comes up with. Easily scared when it comes to horror, she can't take all of the scary stuff, as she once stated "It's not good for my heart" which is hinted she doesn't like to be scared. Despite that, she doesn't dislike insects, just some scare her while others don't so it's half she dislikes and half she likes. Abilities As Mew Mushroom, she has the abilities of the Pixie, a type of mythical creature or in some cases demon. Elements She is affiliated with the element of electricity, since the pixie is known for such elements. * Electricity: She is known to produce electricity from her sword when it hits the enemies, paralyzing them. Story Kinoko was born and raised by her parents in Yūbari City located in Hokkaido Prefecture in Japan. Her parents were always busy with work, so they barely had any time to play with her, though every time they did get a free chance, their work would purposely call them for more work, which upset Kinoko a lot. Relationships Family * Hanako Yukishima: Kinoko's mother. She loves her mom even though they barely had anytime together as mother and daughter. * Mushi Yukishima: Kinoko's father. She loves her dad even though they barely had anytime together as father and daughter. Teammates * Ichigo Kasai: Friends. She trusts her as co-leader. The two are also always agreeing on things. * Burakkuberi Burakkuhoru: Friends and classmates. The two gets along well, though sometimes they argue but end up making up at the end. * Wata kashi Aomine: Friends. The two are some-what quiet around each other, since they don't know how to speak to one another at all right now. * Mango Kiko: Friends. The two are usually seen baking together, or Mango volunteers to help Kinoko out with her baking. * Ume Hoshiko: Friends and classmates. The two are seated in front of one another, making them close together. Outside of that they get along pretty good. * Serori Midoriyama: Friends. They are like cops and robbers, Kinoko's the friendly cop and Serori is the robber. Love Interest * Hoseki Kuroko: A boy and classmate of Kinoko's. He also has a crush on her. Development Her DNA is based on the Pixie from the game/anime series Megami Tensei Series. Etymology Kinoko is the Japanese pronunciation of Mushroom. Yukishima is made up of two kanji. Yuki (雪), which means 'snow' and Shima (島), which translates to 'island'. (Edible) Mushroom are the fleshy and edible fruit bodies of several species of macrofungi. Trivia * Pixies originate from southwest England. Pixies are small mischievous creatures that inhabit the countryside and woodlands that like to play pranks on humans. * Despite her name meaning snow more, she actually doesn't relate to snow at all. ** Her element is electricity. Gallery Kinoko -School-.png|Kinoko's School Uniform Kinoko -Cafe-.png|Kinoko's Café Uniform Pixie.jpg|The Pixie Mushrooms.jpg|Mushroom Category:Demonic Mew Mew Category:Demonic Mew Mew Characters Category:Member of Demonic Mew Mew Category:White Mews Category:Gray Mews Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Mews With Mythical Creature Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Princess Mew